Diary of an Unborn Ledgend
by TribeBramber
Summary: this is the story of Silver Roe.  Leave a review and guess who it is
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction.**

**This is my brand new story called **_**Diary of an Unborn legend. **_

**I want you guys to review with who you think the character is. Enjoy the story and hit that review button ;)**

**3 TribeBramber**

The name is Silver, Silver Roe. My life is hell, I was taken by the chosen roughly a month ago. I lost everything I ever loved, my wife and my unborn child.

My wife was the most beautiful thing in the world; her long hair had reminded me of silk between my fingers.

But I no longer have anything that looks or feels like silk. Life in a work camp is terrible; I don't suggest that you try it.

Food is crap, people are crap, work is crap, hell even the Chosen are crap. Every morning I wake up and get herded off to the showers. I strip, hop under the luke warm water, wash and get out. After that we get assigned daily duties. Yesterday I was on harvesting but today I was mining.

A new set of prisoners were herded in today, I recognised one of them her name was Sarah. She was my wifes younger sister. I had never actually met her but I had seen photos many thousand times. I sneaked away from my line and walked over beside the prisoners.

"My name is Silver Roe," I whispered. She stared blankly at me. "I married your sister," her face lit up like a childs on Christmas day. "So she's alive then?" she asked, I nodded solemnly. I slowly took her out of the line and we ran for cover in the bushes.

"Ok now I need your help!"

**A.N. Who do you think it is. Write a review. Happy for ideas. It's a little short but next one will be longer.**


	2. AN

**A.N. **

**I will try update as fast as I can. The first chapter wasn't very clear on the plan that I have for this story. Basically all the Mallrats are in Chosen prison camps around the country side. The technos won't come for a very long time, probably not until the end of the story so there might be a sequel. The reason the mall rats are in camp is Tai San betrayed the Guardian so all the other mall rats suffered as well, The rebels were ambushed, Amber and Pride will not be included until later on.**

**Characters apart from the mall rats include;**

**Lily (Tai Sans daughter)**

**Danni (leaders will come back)**

**Sarah (You will find out who she is)**

**Rhianna (if you have read my story The Tribe: Finding?) and last but not least**

**Matilda ( a rebel leader who worked with Bray secretly, Tai Sans best friend and she has a secret)**

**Well keep reading I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**TTFN Tribe-Bramber**

**ily **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tai San POV

**Warning: Sexual abuse referenced in this chapter**

"Help, No... Get off me," I screamed. I was scared, chosen men were hanging over me. They were ripping my clothes off piece by piece my body was bashed. I screamed out again. A small child ran towards the guards. It was Lily my three year old daughter. "Lily don't ..." she moved up and kicked one of the guards in the shin. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her across the courtyard. "Lily," I cried out. She didn't get up.

"Pft, you were no fun anyway," the guard said as he chucked my clothes down at me. I dressed as quickly as I could and ran to my daughter who was lying on the ground, crying softly I picked her up and carried her to Silver a friend who I could trust. I entered his tent and put Lily on the bed. He came to my side with another young woman who I didn't recognise. "What happened?" Silver asked. I told him what happened and he sadly chuckled. "Just like her father," he said solemnly. "Always the fighter he was." Suddenly Matilda walked in. Matilda was one of my best friends she had helped me give birth to Lily. "Who is talking about Lex?" she asked interrupting my train of thought. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and Silver wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked down at Lily and saw that she was sitting down smiling.

"It's on now," Silver said looking around at all of us. "We need to hit them hard." I nodded agreeing with every word out of his mouth. "I say full on sabotage," I suggested and the others nodded. Silver told us to pick three people that we could trust and we departed from the tent. I moved along the fence trying to find Mate and Rhianna. I quickly spotted them and moved across.

"Pst," I inclined my head to a nearby hut. I went in and they followed. "Are you willing to go against the Technos in a full out sabotage attack?" I asked them. They both nodded and I pulled out a box of matches. Rhianna's eyes lit up like a star in the night sky. "Silver said at eight tonight we set fire to the chapel, knock over candles set fire to banners. We need some pine needles to put on the roof." Rhianna picked up a small branch. "Eucalyptus could be a help," she said. I nodded laughing. I walked out of the tent and took off to get Lily. I found her with Matilda playing peek-a-boo. Her face was as bright as the beach and it made me happy. Her eyes were a dark brown like Lex's. Every day she reminded me of him. I only wished that she didn't have his attitude, for her father Lex was a rebel leader. From what Matilda had told me he escaped when the rest of the rebels were captured. I pulled my wedding ring, which hung on a chain around my neck, to my lips and kissed it softly.  
"Where are you Lex?" I asked not only myself but the world around me.

*This chapter is quite short, sorry bout that. It is just because I write it out on paper first and then type it up. It's quite annoying because I will write two pages and it doesn't even make one on a document. Keep reading and review.*

_Keep the dream alive_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: midnight snacks.

**Hey all. I do write every weekend and my notebook is full of all my stories. But i never have the time to put them on my laptop. Any way here is the newest chapter which i began typing on the 27****th**** of November. Ill tell you what the date is when i finish:D XxxxxX**

**Sarah POV **

At 8:00 pm we all synchronised our watches. We checked that we had all that we needed. We had matched, eucalyptus leaves, gasoline (Which may i add was very hard to get hold of) and light weight clothing incase we had to run. Matilda and I first went into the chapel knocking over as mnay candles as we ran out I noticed some guards watching us in the corner. If we survived and we were captured they were going to know it was us. "Run!" I screamed at Matilda, whom I had recently taken to call 'tilda'.

She started running out and a guard started chasing after her while the other two fixated their eyes on me. One of the guards was a female and she grabbed at my hair. Old karate instincts kicked n and I punched her in the face. "Bitch!" she screamed and the guy stepped in. He moved closer to me putting all his weight on his front leg. His face was blank and I heard him muttering "Zoot will make you pay. Zoot will..." i interrupted him when i soun around and side kicked him in the face. Theres was blood on my foot from his face and blood trickling down my hand where i had hit the girl. My pain was nothing compared to his, the loud shriek came as he fell back into the already burning candles, i hadn't noticed but they had set the room alight. The whole room was literally on fire. Getting distracted was my worst mistake because suddenly i felt a whole lot of pain across my face. The girl had slashed the burning candle across my face and i couldn't do anything. I felt a heavy fever across my foreheas and I dropped to the floor. I saw the woman run out of the room leaving me and her guard partner to die.

_Faces clouded my dreams as i lay still. Fire burning all around me. They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die and I was so scared because it was happening to me. I saw the face of my sisters, my parents, my friends and the members of the moons. My first day of school flashed before my eyes._

_**Flashback...**_

"**Sarah, Ellie, Sal. C'mon we are leaving now. Get your bags and lets go," my mother called out from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**We are coming mummy," we yelled in unison as we trotted down the marble staircase in our school uniforms.**

**...**

"**No!" I screamed as my mother closed her eyes for the last time. I put my head on her chest and she called her last words. "I will always love you always."**

**End flashback...**

_I slowly felt myself gain consciousness and I woke up. _Tai San wass standing above me with Silver by her side. They both smiled as my eyelids fluttered open. "Oh Sarah we are so glad you are back with us in hte land of the living." Silver looked at me with gleaming eyes. "You and Matilda did a lot of damage last week." Tai san said laughing. " last week? How long have I been out of it. And where am I?" I looked at them with wondering eyes. "Well," Tai San began slowly but was interrupted by Silver. "You've been out of it for a while now. We found you after they extinguished the fire you were lucky because a sheet of iron roofing fell on top of you." I stretched my arms out but had to stop because of the severe pain every time i even blinked. "You didn't answer my other question," i prompted suggestively. "Are you going to tell me where we are?" I very slowly sat up and rubbed my face but I stopped myself feeling a deep gash where I recalled being slashed by a candle. "We are out of camp because they thought you were dead. Lily, Matilda and Rhianna are still back at camp, they let us our because they could punish the others if we didn't return and they knew we wouldn't let harm go to them." My face turned grim.

I slowly understood that I would have to stay here, wherever here is, all by myself. "We have to go," Tai San said slowly. She indicated to me which medicines I needed to take and left the cabin leaving Silver and I alone. "I was really worried," he said breaking the silence with a smile as he sat on the end of my bed.

"My life flashed before my eyes you know. It was just like I was an outsider looking in. Some stranger perched on the windowsill for each moment of my life." Silver pushed a piece of my fringe away from my face and leaned in to kiss me but i bent my face away and choked up tears. Tai San tapped on the window and he slowly walked out. With a wave Tai San and Silver looked aeround and started heading back to the Prison Camp. I was all alone then and I cried from the pain of the burns. I slowly rubed some of Tai Sans lotion in and shuddered at the way it hurt. My body was stiff and sore and lifeless and it hurt like the stairs of hell and beyond. I tried top entertain myself by counting the cracks along the wall by i quickly lost count. There was a solar powered clock on the wall with the date and time. It was 3pm and the sate was the 23rd of October **(A.N. thats the date of my birthday which has just passed. Sorry i just really had to do it.) **and the year was 2001. It had been two years since the virus and I missed all the adults, even my religion teacher Mr Bang who always gave me detentions for chewing gum. I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard a noise outside. I sunk as far under the covers as I could. I heard the door open and a small pattering of feet. I slowly stood up cringing at the pain and found my feet. My head spun as i reached for a bat or something I could use as protection. "Mummy," a small voice said. They were defiantly kids but i was unsure about their mother. I ran into a coat stand and i screamed out in pain. "Help, it burns," I screeched out to the family. The young woman told the children to stay out and she came around the corner to help me. "What's wron.." she stopped short as saw the wood sprawled against my burns. I cried out in pain and pointed to the medicines Tai San ad used. "Amber sweetie can you get the jars of medicine off the counter please?" the small black haired girl jogged over to the table beside my bed. "Bray," the mother said. "Get the tweesers and some clean rags out of my bag will you." Bray looked like Amber's twin, he quickly ran away and I was left with the un named mother and the small child named Amber. Her hair long, sleek and black was tied into a long trailing braid which lead to her hips. She was very thin and had blue and white tribal markings, her left cheek held flowers but her right held a spear. I determined alot about her personality from the family's tribal marks.

"I'm Danni. I used to be part of the Mall-Rats. But now I am all alone. Who got you these medicines?" she asked holding up the jar. I was unsure if I should tell her about Tai san and Silver, but if she was a Mall-Rat and salene is too i think i'll take my chances. "My name is Sarah," I spoke to her. " And you might know the people who got me the medicines. Tai San and Silver?" She looked up at me.

"I defiantly know Tai San but I'm not sure about Silver. How do you know he was a Mall-Rat?"

"Because he married my sister," I told her. I shuddered from the pain of my leg as Danni studied my face. "Salenee?" she asked me. I slowly nodded.

**Ther I finished this chapter and today is the 1****st**** of December.**

**Please review Im running out of ideas. Sadly there will be a death coming up. R&R...**


End file.
